The present invention provides a powered attachment system for coupling a snowplow or other implement to a vehicle. A lift cylinder extends to push the coupler up into position, aligning spring-loaded upper pins. Further, the spring-loaded pins automatically engage when the coupler holes are aligned with those of the push beam.
The preferred embodiment uses a hydraulic cylinder to move the coupler into position. However, a spring mechanism could alternatively be used. There are also alternative means of automatically engaging the upper pins (e.g. hydraulically, springs, mechanically).
An object of the invention is to provide a quick attachment system using two hitch points where:
(a) the first hitch connection containing a guide to align and connect the implement hitch point to the corresponding hitch point on the receiver, PA1 (b) a second hitch connection where the implement hitch point and the corresponding receiver hitch point are aligned by means of rotational, translational, or a combination motion of the implement and by the connection of the first hitch point.
Preferably, a hydraulic cylinder provides motion to the implement to align the second hitch point. Alternatively, a spring means could provide motion to the implement to align the second hitch point. Any of various means can automatically couple the hitch point when aligned including spring-loaded pins, and latches.
In a specific, preferred embodiment, a snowplow attachment system for quickly attaching a snowplow and snowplow frame to a vehicle is disclosed. The system includes a vehicle mounted frame attachment which is essentially permanently secured to the vehicle frame. The vehicle mounted frame has a pair of lug plates joined by a transverse push beam or frame member, each push pin receiver lug plate has an arcuate hook slot and a latch pin aperture. The snowplow frame having a subframe and a vertically extending lift/light tower pivotally connected at its lower end by a horizontal pivot to the trailing end of the subframe. A hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly is pivotally connected at its ends to (1) an upper end of the vertically extending lift/lift tower and (2) a point on the subframe spaced forwardly of the horizontal pivot. A hydraulic pump on one of the subframes and vertically extending lift/light tower and connected to the hydraulic piston and cylinder. An electrical motor drives the hydraulic pump. A transverse attachment bar engages the arcuate slot and is guided to the hook portion of the arcuate slot, and a spring-bias latch pin member is released to engage the latch pin apertures, respectively. An electrical switch on the vertically extending lift tower engages the hydraulic pump motor and operates the hydraulic piston and cylinder to rotate the vertically extending lift/light tower about the horizontal pivot and cause the transverse attachment bar to enter the hook slot of the pair of lug plates, and a pair of trip mechanisms for actuating the spring-bias latch pins to cause the latch points to enter said latch pin apertures when the transverse attachment bar has engaged the hook portion of the slot.
Reference is made to Capra et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,694 (incorporated herein by reference) for a full exposition of the plow and its operation.